Small inn in Zangarmarsh
by Saskiel
Summary: Young draenei wanders into an inn for a bit of comfort during rain. But she finds much more than that, even though she doesn't know it yet. One-shot, complete. I am using my friends OC with her permission.


The door of the inn opened and the warmth of the fireplace welcomed the lonely draenei, wanting to escape the always present rain. It wasn't the drops of cold water that bothered her, though. There were creatures out there, in the marsh, that hunted during this weather. Although she would rarely be considered their pray it was never a bad idea to look for a dry room than sleeping outside.

Letting the door close behind her, the draenei walked to the keeper of the bar, her hoofs clapping on the wooden floors. There were only a few other occupants in the room – two dwarves, gambling away their money over a game of dice, a night elf bard, only paying attention to his harp and gnome scholar with bunch of scrolls on the table in front of her as well as some sort of dinner, which was clearly forgotten and therefore left untouched.

Bartender, older night elf, turned his attention to the approaching draenei.

„What can I do for you this evening, miss?" He inquired with a subtle smile on his face.

„One room for the night and some dinner, please." She lowered two gold pieces to the counter and went to sit down at a table. Choosing the one closest to the fireplace, the young draenei lowered herself to the seat, shrugging off her coat in the process.

Enjoying the heat of the burning logs, she waited for the inn-keeper to come back with a meal that she ordered, but the next person who approached her wasn't the one she expected.

„Mind if I sit with you this fine evening?" The bard who only had eyes for his harp just a few minutes ago was standing at her table, looking down at her expectedly. The female gave him a questioning look but nodded her head ever-so-slightly.

„What brings such a fine lady like yourself to this forsaken land?" The night elf asked while sitting down opposite the draenei. He then placed his harp onto the empty seat next to him, making it look like it no longer held any interest to him. His new companion was watching him intently, not exactly sure yet why he would choose to sit with her, but deciding to humor him for now.

„These lands don't have many people skilled in combat and there is still need for occasional help." The female answered turning her head to the barkeeper, who was on his way with her food and drink. He placed the plate in front of the draenei, eyeing the odd couple, but saying nothing. The bard used this opportunity to order another ale for himself.

After the older male left and his companion started eating her dinner, he studied her closely for a while, not wanting to interrupt her moment of peace with hot food. She seemed a little bit spent, but otherwise healthy. Her clothes most likely saw better days, but the dagger at her waist was shiny new and he could tell that it would inflict a decent amount of damage. There weren't any other weapons visible, but he knew for sure that this was not her first line of defense. He observed her hands while she was slicing meat on the plate. Those hands held incredible power, even more than she was aware of. The night elf took a sip from his cup as he moved his eyes to her face. So far she did not notice his open gawking and he had to smile to himself.

He cleared his throat after a while to get her attention, trying to be as subtle as possible. Her luminous eyes snapped to his as she swallowed a bite of roasted potato.

„Yes?" The draenei asked as she put down the fork and knife, sated for now, and instead of drinking some of the beer that was on the table.

„Well, I just figured that with such a shiny weapon on your belt you'd be at the front lines, trying to defend our world from the burning legion, once again. I am but a simple bard and I were hoping that you'd have a story or two to share with me." Her odd companion offered her another smile as he drank from his cup.

She took a moment to look at him properly. He was most likely older than her, but with such slow aging races, it was hard to tell. His eyes seemed strangely familiar, but she couldn't quite place them. He had a nicely chiseled face and dark blue hair that was loosely falling on his shoulders. He was definitely easy on the eye, not that she'd ever say that out loud. She noted his robes, which were expensive looking, but like that, he wasn't exactly standing out. She had the feeling that he was one of those that you'd not notice at the first glance, but once you did it would be hard to look away. And it was.

„You might be right. But there is plenty of other heroes who are far better than me, who are currently dealing with that problem. I made friends here and even though these might not be the frontlines there is still need for help, like I said, not everyone here is a warrior able to defend the village from the giant killer wasps which have been breeding like crazy this season." Releasing a short sigh the female looked down at the table, remembering some unpleasant encounters she had with these beasts in the last few days, causing her involuntary shake.

„That is very noble of you. Maybe that should be a story on its own, my dear." The night elf grins, making the draenei laugh as well.

They chat about trivial things for a while, not noticing that the few occupants of the inn slowly leave for their homes and rooms. The innkeeper occasionally brings them more drinks, happy that he is gonna make some gold tonight.

„.. and then he told me that I am not prepared, would you believe that?! So I turned around and showed him down a cliff. He definitely was not prepared for THAT!" The draenei finishes her story while both she and her companion burst into laughter.

„You are a woman full of surprises, my dear. But, it is getting late. How about I escort you to your room." He offers as he sees the female cover her yawning.

She thinks about it for a while and then agrees. They've been chatting for some time now and this bard has been nothing but a gentleman, so she sees no harm in that. They pay up for their drinks and the night elf offering her his arm for support as they take on the stairs to the upper level of the inn.

They reach the door of her room as she unlocks it with the key that was given to her by the barkeeper. The young draenei turns around to her companion and smiles fondly at him, expressing that she had a lot of fun tonight. She adds that he definitely should write a song about her, jokingly. The bard laughs one more time and he wishes her goodnight, giving her a kiss on the hand.

After the door closes behind her, he turns around to leave. Slowly, the bards face shapes into something else, the illusion of night elf features fading away. He glances one more time at the door that is separating them and he smirks to himself.

„I will see you soon, my dear Elisus."


End file.
